


Mistakes

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: It wasn't a rare occurrence for Obi-Wan to find Cody on the bridge, staring out at hyperspace. One night, he joined the Commander.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Mistakes

_ “With so much emptiness, aren't stars, planets, and people just glitches in an otherwise elegant and uniform nothingness, like pieces of lint on a black sweater?” _

**–** **_If the Moon Was Just One Pixel, Josh Worth_ **

* * *

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Obi-Wan to find Cody on the bridge, staring out at hyperspace as they raced towards their next mission. Most of the time it was because they were waiting on further information, or he was getting bored of paperwork, but, one night, Cody confessed that the racing stars gave his mind something to focus on, rather than his own thoughts.

It was one of those nights when Obi-Wan found himself once again unable to sleep when he walked onto the bridge. He wasn’t surprised to see Cody, unarmoured, staring out to the blue of hyperspace. The Commander didn’t react when Obi-Wan stepped up beside him, and neither did the officers working below.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, sir?” Cody asked after minutes of silence.

“I could ask you the same question.”

Cody sighed. “I was doing paperwork,” he said. “Needed a change of scenery for a while.” Obi-Wan felt rather than saw the side glance Cody gave him. “What’s your excuse?”

Obi-Wan breathed out a laugh. “I don’t have one, my dear.”

A slight smile and shake of the head was Cody’s only response. They both looked out at hyperspace in silence, simply taking comfort that there was another person there. The only noises were silent mutterings from the officers and radar beeps every few seconds. It was better than the silence of his quarters, Obi-Wan thought.

“For how dark and empty space is,” Cody said silently, barely above a whisper, “it sure is bright in hyperspace.”

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. “Really, it’s somewhat of a wonder that we exist at all,” he mused. “That circumstances occurred for stars, planets,  _ life _ , to be born and live is nothing short of a miracle.” Cody turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. “We’re all just mistakes in the black conformity of space,” Obi-Wan ended, returning Cody’s gaze.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, sir,” Cody replied, giving Obi-Wan a soft look.

“Neither would I, dearheart.” Obi-Wan returned the look. “Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> [if the moon were one pixel, by josh worth [link]](https://joshworth.com/dev/pixelspace/pixelspace_solarsystem.html)


End file.
